Earth Kingdom
The Earth Kingdom are a group of earthbenders that are currently ruled by the Earth King, Ryerous. The group has 10 ranks that a player can be promoted to through exams or meetings. You must join the Roblox group and the Discord group to rank up. Earth Kingdom Roblox group: https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=3048889 Discord code: h6BzyUV (must join to attend exams) Ranking System Earth Villager.png|Earth Villager Earth Trainee.png|Earth Trainee Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 6.40.50 PM.png|Earth Soldier Earth Veteran Soldier.png|Earth Veteran Soldier Earth Corporal.png|Earth Corporal EWWdante (2).png|Earth Captain RobloxScreenShot20181014_210222428 (2).png|Earth General Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 9.45.55 PM.png|Earth Prince/Princess Earth Queen.png|Earth King/Queen Promotions go in order from Villager to Trainee to Soldier to Veteran Soldier to Corporal to Dai Li/Captain to General to Prince/Princess to Earth King/Queen. 1. Villager to Trainee: Answer 3 out of 5 questions correctly about the Earth Kingdom. 2. Trainee to Soldier: Fight another Trainee to a 1 on 1 match the winner ranks up to Soldier the match will contain 3 rounds. (best 2/3) 3. Soldier to Veteran Soldier: Must be a Soldier for at least 2 weeks. 4. Veteran Soldier to Corporal: Must be at least level 250 in game. Fight another Veteran Soldier to a 1 on 1 match the winner moves on to the next part of the exam the match will contain 3 rounds (best 2/3). 2 winners from previous matches will fight a 1 on 1 match the winner of that match becomes a Corporal. 5. Corporal to Dai Li: Must be max level in game. Fight another Corporal to a 1 on 1 match the winner moves onto the next part of the exam the match will contain 3 rounds, best 2/3. 2 winners from previous matches will fight a 1 on 1 match the winner of that match moves on to the next part of the exam. The match will contain 3 rounds, best 2/3. Answer 10 out of 10 questions correctly about the Earth Kingdom. 5. Corporal to Captain: Must be a Corporal for at least 1 week. Must be active with the Earth Kingdom. Must have Recommendations by the Generals. (at least 3 Generals must agree on the promotion) 6. Captain to General: Hand picked Captains by the Earth King/Queen. 7. Any rank to Prince/Princess Finish all challenges given by the Earth King/Queen in hopes of getting picked. If the Earth King/Queen were to step down, or be removed/demoted as punishment, the Prince/Princess will become the new Earth King/Queen of the Earth Kingdom. Ranks and Permissions Low Ranks Low ranks include Villagers and Trainees. Members of these ranks have no authority and are not allowed to participate in exams inappropriate for their ranks. Middle Ranks Middle Ranks include Soldiers, Veteran Soldiers and Corporals. Soldiers and Veteran Soldiers are allowed to guard exams in case other nations raid them. Corporals are allowed to guard exams and co-host them in case the High Rank hosting the exam cannot attend because of some issues, however Corporals cannot co-host Corporal exams. High Ranks High Ranks include Captains, Generals, Dai Lis, Princes/Princesses and the Earth King/Queen. Members of these ranks are allowed to host exams and special events within the nation they serve. Category:Earth Category:Organisations